


Memory

by brahe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, all my opts get a nightmare fic, and it took me forever to figure out how to write them, fair warning, it might suck, more nightmares yay, this is also my first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare wakes Thranduil and Elrond's there to calm him down.</p><p>Formerly "Nightmare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Hobbit/LOTR fic and it's terrifying but also exciting because I love this series way too much.
> 
> I've had a really hard time figuring out how to write Elrond, and I've written at least a dozen fics to try and learn. Anyway, please let me know what you think as I have no idea if this is any good or not. If I get more confident in writing them I'll probably post more.
> 
> Update: new title, same fic

Thranduil woke with a start, jolting up out of bed and breathing hard. Tendrils of a nightmare remained on the edges of his mind, and he fought to rid himself of them. It wasn't a bad dream, precisely, but more of a memory twisted into a darker version of the already grim reality of it. The blankets on the bed rustled and reminded him of his companion. His calmed his breath to nothing more than barely-there whispers in the dark room, hoping that he hadn't woken the ellon beside him. He was too late, for dark eyes blinked up at him from a face half hidden underneath warm covers. "Thran'uil?" Elrond asked, voice just slightly slurred with sleep.

  
"I'm alright, Elrond," Thranduil assured him, sounding steady though he didn't feel it.

  
"Sure you are," Elrond yawned, untangling from the blankets and sitting up to face the woodland king. Thranduil knew better than to try to hide from him now.

  
"Just a dream," the blond offered as explanation. Elrond stared at him for another moment before placing a hand over Thranduil's heart, feeling the beat that ran fast with a fear Elrond didn't know. 

  
"A dream? What of?" asked Elrond, and Thranduil felt a surge of fondness for the lord. He should have known that he wouldn't get out of this easily.

  
"A memory," he said. "Transformed into a much darker image."

  
"We will get nowhere if you insist upon vagueness. I only wish to help, Thranduil," Elrond declared, firm but concerned.  _Ever the healer._

  
"I know," Thranduil sighed. Elrond watched him stare at the bed, searching his face for clues. "It was of us, fighting together at the Last Alliance. An arrow meant for someone else hit you instead, and I could not save you."  
Thranduil's explanation was short and spoken almost in a whisper, but Elrond easily recognized the signs of greater influence than what Thranduil let on. Years upon years of learning to read the ellon across the bed had its benefits.

  
"I'm still right here," Elrond told him, moving his hand from Thranduil's heart to his wrist. "You needn't worry."

  
"But I must! What if such a situation befalls us again, only this time those events play out? I am nowhere near skilled enough to save anyone wounded on a battlefield."

  
There was a pause in which Thranduil took several breaths and Elrond's sympathy went out to him; he had had such similar dreams many times before.

  
"Look at me," Elrond whispered, and Thranduil's gaze found his, his grey eyes dark like an oncoming storm. "Why does it concern you so? Surely not only for the reason of a future what if."

  
"Is that not reason enough?" Thranduil asked, sounding defensive and a touch offended. "Is it not reason enough that it bothers me so because I dread a time that may come in which I cannot save you the way you always do me? I am  _terrified_  of watching the light leave your eyes, and my subconscious seems to have made a sport of playing me various scenarios where I must watch that very thing, powerless to stop it. Nothing frightens me as much as losing you." His eyes had become glossy and Elrond ached for some way to aid him. For once at a loss, Elrond simply pulled Thranduil to him and held him close. Thranduil's ear rested above his heart, and the steady beat seemed to calm him down a little.

  
"You are the most important thing to me," Elrond whispered, pressing a kiss into mussed blond hair. "Do not expect me to let you go so easily." His words had the desired effect, and Thranduil's shoulders shook slightly with a small chuckle.

  
"Of course, how silly of me," Thranduil said. He picked his head up from Elrond's chest and rested his forehead against the darker haired elf's. "Amin mela lle," he whispered, and there was sudden weight in Elrond's chest that he wished would never go.

  
"Amin mela lle," Elrond responded in kind and captured Thranduil's lips in a kiss of love and promise. They fell back onto the bed, Elrond over Thranduil, kissing as if to prove to one another that neither would be leaving any time soon.


End file.
